Pressure
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Harry has been told to take two weeks off because of pain and to relax in the form of deep tissue massages. He is skeptical at first and down right shocked when he realized his personal masseuse was none other than Draco Malfoy. Who apparently has magic fingers. WARNING MALE X MALE. Harry x Draco. Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: None. Yet.

Disclaimer: Really people? J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros own Harry Potter. Not me. If i did i wouldn't be a young adults book.

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry winced as pain shot up his back, settling between his shoulder blades and the small of his back. He hissed through his teeth and was about to raise an arm but pain rippled down his body and he froze, stifling a cry as he bit his lip and groaned.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he slowly turned, his head beginning to throb and causing him to squint. He realized after a moment it was Kingsley, the man looking at him with concern. "Oh. Hello Minister." He said weakly, gasping when he tried to raise his arm.

Kingsley was on him in a second, grabbing him by the shoulders. "What's wrong? It's your back again isn't it?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "I told you to take it easy."

"I know Kingsley, but it isn't just my back anymore. I think I have to go to St. Mungos." Harry admitted, sighing. He groaned in pain as he felt his shoulders throb, a shiver of pure agony ripping down his body.

Kingsley nodded, his brow knitted in concern. "Are you sure? Last time you went they couldn't help besides give you potions to lessen the pain." He said, pursing his lips as he let the Gryffindor go. "I think you need something else."

Harry perked up at that even as pain sizzled beneath the surface of his skin. "Is there really something else to help?" He asked hopefully, following the Minister and almost screaming in pain as the action sent agony up his back and neck.

Kinglsey nodded, walking slowly so Harry could keep up. "Yes. I remember my wife had the same problem and the Medic witches could do nothing for her. That is until her Muggle cousin told her about deep tissue massages."

"Massages?" Harry said aloud, his face lighting up when he realized what that was. "I remember now! Why didn't I think of that!?" He exclaimed, feeling the urge to slap his forehead but resisted the impulse. "I can't even remember how many years it's been since I heard that word."

"That's because witches and wizards don't need them because we have potions. But Muggles love massages and because of that they are quite popular." Kingsley said, pushing open his office door and striding toward his desk.

Harry followed, wincing in pain as he thought it over. "If I go get one who do I call?" He asked, not bothering to sit because it would be too hard to get back up.

"I'll go ahead and give them a call." Kingsley said as he produced a piece of paper and put a note on it before shoving it into his pocket. "I don't think one visit will be enough. I'll go ahead and give you two weeks off."

"Two weeks?! Kingsley!" Harry exclaimed, shocked.

"You deserve them." The Minister said as he took Harrys arm and started to pull him toward the lift. "I want you to go home and rest. I can't have you on the job when you are in this much pain. You will be of no use until you are relaxed and in better health."

Harry sighed in defeat and nodded, walking into the elevator with the Minister behind him. "Alright." He said, pouting even as pain rippled down his back. "But the minute I am fully healed I will be back at work."

"I expected as much." Kingsley said, amused. The lift jerked and headed toward the lobby, Harry giving a cry of pain when the movement sent flames racing down his back. Kingsley glanced over and frowned, worried all over again.

Harry waved him away, gritting his teeth until he was able to stumble out of the elevator and into the bustling area of the main floor. He slowly moved through the crowd, Kinglsey following until they reached the entrance to the Ministry.

Harry turned, his hand on the handle. "Thank you Kingsley." He said, wincing in pain as his shoulder pulled. "I'll see you in two weeks." He said with a grin, opening the door.

"See you in two weeks." Kingsley said, waving and watching the Gryffindor walk away from the building and apparate.

* * *

Harry groaned in pain as he pushed himself out of bed, shuffling toward the window where the pecking sound was coming from. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he pushed the shutters open, letting in Kinglsey owl.

Harry watched as the bird flew onto the desk beside the bed, holding out his leg. A small bundle was clutched in its claws and Harry reached forward, grabbing it before giving the owl a treat and watching it fly through the window.

"No reply then." Harry muttered as he walked over to his bed and sat down. He slowly unrolled the paper and read it, grinning in relief when it read that a company was sending over a personal masseuse to take care of him. "Thank Merlin." Harry groaned before throwing the paper onto his desk and standing to take a shower, wondering who it was going to be and hoping it was someone who was foreign and old so he wouldn't have to deal with crazy fan girls.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair and stood, muffling a groan of pain as he walked slowly toward the door. He grabbed the knob and turned it, swinging the door open and sending a smile to the small woman outside. "Hello. You are the one the company sent?" He asked politely, noticing the bag and table she carried.

"Yes, but only for today. You have someone else scheduled for you but they had an urgent family matter and I had to take their place today. Don't worry. They will be back before tomorrow." She said as she walked into the house and asked where the living room was.

Harry pointed and closed the door before following her, sad that he didn't find her attractive even if he was gay. He was brought out his thoughts when the woman asked him to change into the shorts she held up. He took them and did as she asked, coming out of the bathroom and waiting for her to tell him what to do.

"Lay down on the table please. Back up." She instructed, pulling out a bag from her case and setting it on the floor beside the table. She waited for Harry to do as told and she held up a bottle of oil, smiling.

Harry had a bad feeling, frowning when she poured some of it onto his back before setting it aside.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt a little." She said as she placed her hands on Harry's shoulders, pressing deep. Harry shouted in pain, tensing. The Gryffindor began to curse, his voice anger and loud.

"A little my ass!" He shouted, groaning in pain as she rubbed the small of his back. The only reply he got was a chuckled and he groaned, admitting defeat before the battle had even started.

* * *

Harry winced as he walked her to the door, the pain in his body lessened only slightly by the woman's manhandling. He opened the door and was more than happy to see her out, his body protesting at her rough treatment of him.

When the women was out she turned, grinning at him. "I won't be here tomorrow. The person that was schedule should be able to take my place." She said, hefting her bag and walking away without another word. Harry was glad to see her go.

* * *

Harry cursed when the doorbell rang, jarring in its shrillness. He groaned as he rolled off the bed, his head throbbing and his back and shoulders screaming in pain. He walked to the door, grumpy as he ruffled his messy hair and itched his neck. He pulled open the door, opening his mouth to tell them to go away when his eyes widened in shock.

"Malfoy?!"

"Hello Potter. How would you like a deep tissue massage?"

* * *

HELLO GUYS! A NEW ONE JUST FOR YOU! I know i havent finished the other one but i will. i just have to make some changes and such to it, thats all. i hope you liked this teaser chapter, because i am already in love with it! XD until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: None. Unless you count Draco's magic fingers.

Disclaimer: Not mine people. I think we all understand this.

* * *

Chapter 2

"W-What are you doing here?!" Harry said, stunned as he gazed up into the beautiful eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry gazed at him owlishly, taking in the sharp features and lean body. He felt a jolt of desire and he recoiled from it, stomping it down as he glared at the Slytherin.

"I was sent by the company." Draco said calmly, gazing at Harry with an amused tilt of his head. "I was the only one available. I was supposed to be here yesterday but mother was quite ill so I had to take leave." He explained, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

Harry gaped, utterly awake as he stared with wide eyes. "You." He said, pausing as he pointed at Malfoy. "Are my." He gestured to himself. "Personal masseuse?" He asked skeptical, glancing down and seeing the bags and table.

"Yes, I am. I would love to point out the obvious and say I am wearing the company's logo, but I'm not allowed to insult the clients." Malfoy said, grinning as he tapped the breast pocket of his uniform. It was a pair of hands, both holding a branch of flowers and a bottle of clear substance.

Harry curled his lip and huffed, feeling slightly offended. "I would also love to point out the obvious and say that the bottle on the logo looks like lube, but I was raised better than that." He said heatedly, starting in surprise when Draco threw back his head and laughed.

"Merlin Potter. I never knew you had a sense of humor." Draco said smiling, leaning down and picking up one of the bags. "Now would you let me in? I want to get done with this so I can go back home and sleep." He said before shouldering his way inside.

Harry stared after the taller man, shaking himself before closing the door and walking to the living room. "I guess you can set up in here." He said as he gestured limply to the space in front of the couch.

Malfoy nodded and began setting up, opening the bags and setting out several lotions and oils coupled with heating potions and muscle relaxers. When Draco was done he stepped back, pulling out a pair of black shorts and handing them to Harry. "Go put these on. When you're done come back in here and lay on your stomach."

Harry grumbled and complied, changing before walking back into the living room to see Draco kick off his shoes and clip his bangs back. For some reason the look made the blonde seem vulnerable and Harry felt a jolt of arousal slither down his spine.

"Get on the table." Malfoy ordered, reaching beside him and grabbing a small bottle from the pile that lined the wooden surface of the table. "Lay down with your hands to your sides and your face turned to one side. Don't care which."

Harry nodded and did as told, shivering when the cold fabric of the table cloth stuck to his skin. "Before we start, I just want to mention that if you are as bad as the woman I had yesterday you might as well leave and save me the trouble."

Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes, opening the small bottle he held before pouring it onto Harry's shoulders. "That was Lydia. I'm surprised you're even walking. She likes to get rough with the clients. That's why she is a substitute and not a real part of Calming Waters." He said, before putting the cap back on the bottle and placing it on the table.

"Calming Waters is the name of the company?" Harry said aloud, tensing when he felt Malfoys hands on his shoulders. He was expecting immediate pain, but all the blonde did was rub the liquid in all down his back and sides.

"Relax. I am far superior to Lydia. Contrary to what you might think." Draco said as he ran his fingers down the Gryffindors back to spread the clear oil.

Harry huffed in disagreement, letting his muscles go lax as the liquid began to heat up. "I'll believe it when I feel it." He muttered, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He felt warm hands on his shoulders and he stiffened, waiting for the pain that never came.

Harry felt Draco knead his neck and press deep into his shoulders, causing him to swallow a moan at the pleasure pain of it. He felt heat coil down his spine and a tingly feeling wash over his skin. It was amazing and nothing like the woman Harry had had before.

"See? I'm not so bad." Malfoy said smugly as he watched Harry melt into the massage table. "In a moment I am going to spread a different type of oil on your back. I have never used it for any other client before, but for you I think you will enjoy it."

Harry stiffened, his eyes snapping wide as he turned his head to watch the blonde rummage in his bag and pull out a pinkish bottle filled with clear liquid. "I swear to Merlin that if what you're holding is poison I will do you bodily harm."

Draco rolled his eyes as he stood, walking over and patting the Gryffindor on the back. "It isn't poison Potter. It is merely a healing salve with some other things." He said as he opened the bottle. "I have had no need to use it because none of my clients have ever had as much pain and knots as you do. This will relieve that before I begin the massage so you don't feel any unnecessary pain." He explained as he poured the liquid into his palm and stepped closer to the Gryffindor.

"Why haven't you tried it on anyone else?" Harry asked as Draco slowly dribbled the liquid onto his back.

"Because I made it." Draco said before setting the bottle aside.

"What!?" Harry squeaked, about to run of the table to wash the liquid off his back when he gasped, completely stunned as the oil seeped into his skin, the pain vanishing as if never there. "Oh Merlin." Harry moaned, melting into the table as he huffed in pleasure.

Draco watched silently, a grin on his lips as he nodded. "I knew it would work." He said to himself as he reached forward and rubbed in the oil. "I made this myself at home, when I have the time too that is. I thought it would come in handy."

"It sure did." Harry said roughly, his eyelids fluttering closed as he felt Malfoy dig in his fingers as if testing. "That feels so good." Harry muttered, sighing in pleasure when Malfoy rubbed his shoulders and began massaging the tense muscles under his neck and in between his shoulder blades.

Malfoy dug his palms in, circling before kneading with his knuckles and sliding his fingers over the Gryffindors skin. He felt Harry shudder beneath him and he smiled, feeling relaxed as he went through the motions of breaking down the pain and making the muscles in the man's body go limp.

"Merlin Draco." Harry moaned, feeling the Slytherin rub down his spine to the small of his back. "Harder." Harry demanded, whimpering aloud when Malfoy did as told. He felt Draco's hand pause and was about to order them to resume that amazing kneading when he felt the blonde drop his hands down to his thighs.

Draco dug in deep, unraveling Harry's knots and kinks as his slippery fingers trialed over tanned skin. "How do you feel?" He asked suddenly, his gray eyes dark as Harry relaxed and his legs opened wider.

"Brilliant." Harry muttered, moaning into the massage table as Malfoy went to work on his feet. "Goddammit. How are you so good at this?" Harry asked, groaning when Malfoy rubbed out a large knot that was on his arch.

"Years of practice and a lot of breathing exercises." Malfoy said, his voice full of good humor as he let go of Harry's ankles and walked over to the table to grab a bottle of pink lotion. "It was hard and I thought I would end up killing the teachers, but it ended with me being a professional and with the people I worked with having a healthy dose of humility." He joked, drizzling the lotion onto Harrys back before throwing the bottle onto the table and placing his hands on the Gryffindors shoulders before kneading.

Harry chuckled softly at that, surprised at how easy going the blonde was but decided not to comment in fear that the Slytherin would resort back to his school yard days. "I can imagine. What did you torture them with? Needles? Wart hexes? Sarcasm?"

Draco laughed, rubbing all over Harrys skin before reaching back into his bag and pulling out a leaf green oil that smelled of mint. "Sarcasm? I don't think it was all because of that. Needles? Where the hell did you come up with that?" He asked with a snort, rubbing the oil into Harrys back before massaging deeply.

"Don't know. I think your hands have made my brain mush." Harry admitted, groaning when Draco kneaded the small of his back. He shuddered when Malfoys hands slipped, skirting over the cloth that covered his arse before the hands pulled away.

"I'm glad. That means I can ask about how you like your wine without worrying about you not answering." Draco said as he stepped away from the Gryffindor. "So. How do you like your wine?" He asked with a crooked grin.

Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the blonde, shrugging his shoulders. "Red I guess. I really don't have the taste for the stuff." He said before he paused, frowning. "Why?"

"Because tomorrow, when I come back over, I would like to have something to drink. I thought it would be nice to share." He said before he began packing his stuff up.

Harry nodded and tried to rise, groaning as he fell back onto the table. "What the hell?" He muttered, turning his head when he heard a laugh from behind him. He turned and saw Malfoy, who stood beside him with his bag packed.

"You can't get up because your muscles are too relaxed." Draco explained as he watched the Gryffindor struggle. "Just give it a minute." He said before he paused and grinned. "I'm surprised Potter."

"About what?" Harry grumbled as he went lax and waited for his body to allow him to move.

"That I enjoyed this." Draco said as he stepped closer to Harry and leaned his hip against the table the Gryffindor was lying on. "I thought, when I heard you were my client, that it would be hell with us insulting each other until one of us snapped." He explained as he grinned down at Harry.

"Me too." Harry admitted, giving the blonde a hesitant smile. "I was shocked to see it was you but now I'm kind of glad." He said as he paused, unsure how to proceed. "I'm glad because you won't look I me like I am the Worlds Hero and not allow me to relax because of it."

Draco nodded as he pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. "Usually when I have clients they are tense because of the Dark Lord business. But with you I don't have to worry about saying something wrong or do something that would scare the client."

Harry frowned at that, looking at the blonde with narrowed eyes. "Scare the client? How would you do that?" He asked, his body twitching as he resisted the urge to move.

"Breathing. Talking. Moving in any way." Draco said, his tone slightly bitter as he sighed. "It doesn't matter though. Even if the client doesn't want my services I still get paid. No harm no foul."

"It does matter! And if they send you away because of the Death Eater bit then they are missing out! Your hands are amazing!" Harry blurted, snapping his mouth closed as he blushed.

Draco smiled down at him, his face softening. "Thank you Potter." He said as he stepped away from the table and grabbed the Gryffindors bicep before tugging gently. "Now up. I should have been gone thirty minutes ago, but I took pity on you and went an extra hour."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, groaning as he sat up. "Why give me the extra time?" He asked as he dropped down to the floor and swayed before finding his balance. "You don't get paid anymore because of it."

Draco rolled his eyes, keeping the Gryffindor propped up. "You just looked like you were in a lot of pain. I had to get rid of it." He said simply, stepping back from Harry before reaching behind the man and folding the table up. "It's a reward. For being yourself and not expecting me to be perfect."

Harry frowned at that, confused at how the blonde had worded that sentence. "Well, you're welcome. I don't think I have been complemented on being myself before though. It's a new feeling." Harry said with a teasing smile before rolling his shoulders and groaning. "Merlin. If I knew how relaxed you would make me feel I would have invited you to dinner years ago. As a friend of course"

Draco started at that, flushing pink as he smiled. "If the offer is still up I wouldn't mind it. Dinner I mean. As a friend" He said, reaching down and grabbing his bag before walking over and slipping on his shoes.

Harry grinned, walking toward the blonde after he had grabbed the folded table. "I would love too. How about after the time is up for you being my masseuse? That way people can't cry scandal." He said with a chuckle.

Draco nodded, seeing the truth in it. "Fine by me." He said before he paused and held up his hand. "Can we start over? As if we never meet at Hogwarts?" He asked suddenly, grinning at Harry. "That why we don't have to bring up the past and just be friends."

Harry snorted and grinned, amused at the blondes antics. "Alright." He said, grabbing Draco's outstretched hand. "Hi. My name is Harry Potter and I'm a Gryffindor with Hero issues." He said, feeling something light in his chest when Malfoy laughed.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm a Slytherin with magic fingers." He said, tilting his head in amusement. "Thank you for having me." He said, dropping Harrys hand as he walked toward the door. He paused before he walked out, turning with a small smile. "It was nice to see you Potter." He said before he caught himself. "I mean Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry smiled after him, walking to the door and waving. "See you tomorrow." He said as he watched the blonde walk down the drive and disappearing around the corner. "It was nice to see you too. Draco."

* * *

Harry groaned as he walked into his kitchen for a late night snack, sighing in relief when pain didn't ripple down his body. When Draco had left he had taken a shower and slept, feeling more relaxed than he had in months. He had even been in the mood to call Hermione and Ron, who were both in America doing undercover work for the Ministry. Ron was an Auror and Hermione was his partner. They were amazing together. Of course it left Harry by himself, but his partner, Derek, was good enough.

Harry groaned in pleasure as he bit into the sandwich he had made, walking aimlessly around the house before stopping in the living room. He paused when he saw something under the coffee table and he kneeled, reaching and grabbing the object before pulling it out to look at. It was one of Draco's massage lotions, the scent drifting from the bottle smelling of lilac.

Harry stood as he stared at the lotion, eating the rest of his sandwich as he recalled the events of the day. It had been refreshing and downright amusing, if a bit surreal. Harry wouldn't deny how easy it was to be with Malfoy, but he would never admit the attraction he felt for the man.

Harry sighed as he finished his sandwich and waked out of the living room, carrying the bottle of lotion with him as he walked into his room and shut off the lights. He crawled into bed, placing the bottle carefully onto the nightstand before falling into bed and immediately into sleep.

* * *

HELLO GUYS! I am working slowly but surely! im going to finish the other one soon, but i think this one is more imprtant! anyways! i hope you liked this version of Harry and Draco. i wanted something a little new. XD if progressed quickly but who care? NOT ME! i hope you reveiw and tell me what you think! until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: MATURE

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Merlin people! Do i have to?

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry grumbled under his breath as he started on breakfast, his pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips as he stretched to reach the plates. He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring and he set the plate onto the counter, walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway to answer the door.

He pulled it open and grinned, moving out of the way to allow Draco into the house. "You're early." He said, closing the door before following the blonde into the living room.

Draco nodded, setting his things down before turning and smiling at the Gryffindor. "I know." He replied before he wrinkled his nose. "What is that smell?" He said suddenly, the air smelling of smoke.

Harry started and ran into the kitchen, giving a cry of despair when he realized his breakfast was burnt and only good for the trash can. "Dammit." Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes before dumping it all into the garbage.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, pouting over his breakfast. Draco laughed at him and pushed him to the small table in the kitchen, ordering him to sit as he went to the fridge. "I can't believe you ruined something as simple as eggs and bacon." Draco scoffed, pulling out eggs, cheese, and ham.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, slumping into the chair. He noted that the Slytherin wasn't wearing his shoes and had his hair clipped back, giving the blonde a vulnerable look. Harry ran his eyes over the other man's body, feeling a tendril of heat worm its way into his stomach.

"Why are you early? It isn't even after twelve." Harry said as he settled in and watched the blonde move around the kitchen like he owned the place.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at the Gryffindor, shrugging as he grabbed a bowl and cracked in four eggs. "I didn't think you would mind." He said honestly, grinning at Harry as he pulled a pan from the cabinet before setting it onto the stove. "To be truthful, I like spending time with you. Even if we did meet just yesterday." He said, turning the stove on and leaving it as he turned. "For the first time of course." He said with a wide grin, showing off his white teeth as he tilted his head in amusement.

Harry chuckled, recalling how they introduced themselves for the 'first time' yesterday evening. "I feel the same. But I do have to ask why you wanted to 'start over'." He said, leaning his chin into his palm as he stared at Malfoy.

Draco pursed his lips, pouring the egg mix into the pan before grabbing a spatula and stirring it. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to gather fame from being your masseuses or that I wanted to make your life miserable because we had a children's animosity during school." He said quietly, not looking at Harry as he pushed around the eggs. "That's why I wanted to 'start over'. That way we don't have to bring up the past unless absolutely necessary." He said, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Harry, the other man grinning at him.

"I think it was a brilliant idea." Harry said, squeezing the Slytherins shoulder before turning and grabbing apple juice from the fridge and two glasses. "I'm glad. I like hanging out with you and I don't want that to be overshadowed by the prospect of you only being with me for fame." He said as he placed the glasses on the table and nudged Draco away from the stove with a gentle push of his hip.

Draco smiled and walked over to the table, sitting and watching Harry plate the eggs and grab English muffins from a basket on the counter. "I'm happy that's cleared up." He said as he smiled and let his eyes linger on the Gryffindors tan skin.

Harry turned with the plates, placing them on the table before sitting across from the blonde. "Good." He said simply before he picked up his fork and started eating, noting that the Slytherin had somehow slipped in cheese and ham to the eggs while he wasn't looking. "This is good."

"Thank you." Draco said easily as he broke apart the English muffin and started making a sandwich. "After we eat you can go take a shower. That way the oils don't mix with dirt or sweat." He said before he paused, thinking over his words. "Not implying that you are dirty or anything."

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, his mouth filled with eggs. He mumbled and shrugged before swallowing and taking a drink from his apple juice. "No offense taken." He finally replied as he ran his tongue over his teeth to gather the sticky cheese. "By the way." He said before he paused, causing Malfoy to glance up from his food and frown.

"What? You can't just start a sentence and let it hang there. Its mutiny Harry." Draco said and ignored Harrys amused snort. "Come on. Tell me!"

Harry hesitated, for some reason not wanting to tell Draco about the lotion he had found last night. Instead he shrugged, ignoring the blondes sputtering before standing and dumping his plate into the sink. "I'm going to go ahead and shower. You can set up and do what you like." He said as he headed to his room, shutting the door behind him. He glanced over to the nightstand and walked to it, swiping the lotion off and shoving it into the drawer of the nightstand in case Draco came into the bedroom.

With that done he grabbed a pair of clean boxers from his dresser and headed into the bathroom, ignoring the voice in his head that asked him what the hell he was doing with Draco's lotion. Instead of figuring it out he walked to the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

"Dammit Draco! Quite teasing and hurry up! I'm not going to wait forever!"

"This is revenge for not telling me about the thing earlier!"

"What thing!?"

"That's what I am asking about you bloody wanker!"

"Goddammit Draco! If you don't get your arse over here I am going to rip you a new one!" Harry bellowed, chasing the blonde through the house as the Slytherin fled.

"No! You want to be a bastard and not tell me! That means no magic fingers for you!" Draco called behind his shoulder as he skidded into the living room with Harry hot on his heels. "Why won't you tell me!?"

"Because it was nothing!" Harry said heatedly as he halted in the doorway of the living room, spreading out his hands and feet to cage the blonde in. "And I am not a bastard!" He snarled as his eyes flashed. "You are the one that's being a bitch!"

Draco gaped, clutching his chest in affront. "Excuse me?! A bitch!? Oh no you didn't!" He cried, his cheeks flushed in anger as he balled his fist and readied himself. "You are going to regret ever calling me that!"

"Oh, really? Try me!" Harry growled and tensing his body as he prepared for Draco's fists but the blonde was stopped short, sprawling onto the ground as his foot caught on the hoop of his massage bag and sent him to the ground. Silence descended on them, until Harry threw back his head and laughed.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Harry said loudly and bending over as he laughed, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he watched Draco roll onto his back on the floor and rubbed at his cheek.

"That hurt." Draco grumbled, sighing as he went lax. "This is all your fault you know." He muttered as he let his hand fall away from his face. "You can stop laughing now." He snapped, crossing his arms and pouting.

Harry straightened with a wheeze, his stomach hurting from laughing so hard. "I'm sorry Draco. I was just expecting a punch but then you ended up on the floor." He said as he sniffed and wiped his eyes. He walked over to the Slytherin and squatted, poking the man in the chest and grinning. "Do you want to get up now and start the session?"

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, turning onto his side and nudging Harry's knee with his shoulder. "I will. After you help me up and tell me what the thing was!" He replied heatedly, curling into a ball on the floor and not moving when Harry began to nudge and poke him.

"I don't even remember what it was about!" He said, lying through his teeth. "And why do you want to know so badly!" He demanded as he grabbed the blonde's legs and dragged him to the couch.

Draco huffed, his arms crossed as he was pulled along the floor, his shirt riding up his stomach and showing a sliver of pale skin. "No reason. I just don't like it when people leave things hanging. It is infuriating and an annoyance."

Harry rolled his eyes, dropping the Slytherins legs and falling onto the couch. "You are ridiculous." Harry muttered as he stared down at the Slytherin. He felt his lips tug into a smile and he sighed, copying Malfoy and tilting his head to the side in amusement. "Can we start the session now? Please?" He added, batting his eyelashes and grinning when Draco picked himself off the floor and walked over to his massage bag.

"Fine Harry, but only because you asked nicely." Malfoy said, pulling things out of the bag and throwing them onto the coffee table. Harry watched the blonde work, standing to grab the massage table and unfolding it before sitting on the cloth surface.

"I always ask nicely. That's why I get whatever I want." He said smugly, feeling a tingle work its way down his spine when Malfoy laughed. "What? It's true."

"I know it is Harry." Draco agreed, walking over to the Gryffindor and gently pushing him onto his stomach on the table. "I just thought it wouldn't work on me. Guess I was wrong." He said with a lopsided smile.

Harry grinned at him, feeling triumphant. "Of course it would work." He said as he felt warm oil being dripped onto his back. "It even works on-ooohhhhh." Harry moaned, going lax as Draco rubbed deep into the muscles of his shoulders. "That's _nice_." Harry hissed, his body twitching as pleasure pain whipped down his spine and curled in his stomach.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing his palms into the Gryffindors back as he continued to talk. "By the way, I brought something for you. I think you'll like it." He said as he rubbed down Harrys back and curved his palms over his shoulders.

"What is it?" Harry muttered, his voice thick as Draco massaged his back and went down to his feet.

"My own specially made oil. It helps pain and brings a feeling of relaxation." Draco said, stopping what he was doing and walking over to his bag. He rummaged inside and pulled out a clear bottle full of blue liquid, placing it on the coffee table.

Harry grinned, watching the blonde. "Thank you." He said, his voice soft as Malfoy turned and smiled at him with his head tilted to the side.

"You're welcome." Draco said, nodding his head and walking back over before placing his hands on Harry's spine. He paused before rubbing, dropping his hands down to Harry's thighs and instead kneading them roughly. "Oh, before I forget to mention." He said as he rubbed deeply. "I won't be able to come tomorrow. Someone else will be sent."

"Why?" Harry said, tensing.

"Because I have to go to my mothers. She is still sick." Draco explained, soothing the other man by massaging deeper. "I will be back. No need to worry." He said teasingly, the oil causing his fingers to slip on the Gryffindors skin.

Harry scoffed and relaxed, moaning as Draco brushed his fingers down his back before kneading roughly. "Draco." He groaned, his eyes sliding closed as the Slytherin groped his shoulders and the curve of his arse. "Remember when I told you about going out to dinner?" He asked slurry, whimpering when Malfoy worked his muscle until they went lax.

"Yes I do. What about it?" Draco asked, releasing the Gryffindor before grabbing a tube of mint green oil. "You aren't taking it back are you?"

"Of course not!" Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes at the blonde. "I was going to ask what kind of restaurant you wanted to go to." He said, opening one eye to look up at the Slytherin. "I wanted to make sure I had it right."

"Had it right? Did you already pick one?" Draco asked as he slathered the oil on the spine of the man's back. "And here you are asking what I like." He said jokingly, rubbing up and down the Gryffindors back. "But to answer your question I like when the restaurant is low lit with booths. I like soft browns and golds." He said as he kneaded deep. "Is that enough?"

"Yes, it is." Harry replied, grinning. "So I do have it right."

"You do? We will see." Draco said as he fell silent. He continued to massage, sliding his palms down the Gryffindors sides when Harry mewled. Fucking mewled. Malfoy jumped at the sound, not expecting it. With a slight frown he did the motion again, this time pulling out a low keen.

Draco bit his lip, trying not to react as he rubbed down the Gryffindors side. He felt heat spiral through his body as Harry arched into his touch, his muscles utterly relaxed as Malfoy rubbed harder down his sides. It cause the Gryffindor to cry out softly, his voice slightly breathless.

Draco raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly, making sure Harry didn't see it. Apparently Draco had found a weak spot, and he was going to exploit the hell out of it. With mischievous glee he dug his fingers into Harry's sides, relishing the soft whimper that escaped the Gryffindor.

"You alright Harry? I'm I hurting you?" Draco asked suddenly, grinning when Harry jumped beneath his hands and turned his head to look at him.

"No. Not hurting. Brilliant." Harry replied brokenly, wiggling his body. "Now get back to it." He demanded, making Draco laugh and massage the muscles in his shoulders and neck. "So good." Harry groaned, sighing as pleasure whipped down his body to pool in his belly.

Draco chuckled, pleased that he caused the Gryffindor to relax so fully. "Good." He said simply before he let his hands drop to Harrys thighs and nudge them father apart. He began to knead, covering the Gryffindors legs with his palms and leaving behind slick oil.

Harry made a choked sound and he froze, shifting on the table before glancing behind him. "Draco…" He trailed off, his cheeks becoming a pale pink.

Draco raised an eyebrow, pausing in his massaging. "Yes?" He prompted, leaving his hands on the Gryffindors thighs as he waited.

"Well….could you…" Harry trailed off and bit his lip, finally just blurting it out. "Could you not do my thighs?" He asked, looking away as he blushed. "I'm getting hard."

Draco flushed, tempted to spread the man's legs farther and see for himself but he held it back. "Alright." He replied, lifting his hands and placing them on Harrys back. "It's normal you know. To get hard." Malfoy said suddenly, trying to reassure the Gryffindor as he massaged deeply. "I have to admit though. It hasn't happened with any other client I've had before you."

"Sorry. I don't know what happened." Harry muttered, embarrassed. "It just feels so good." He admitted, shifting when Draco hit a knot in his back and causing him to groan.

"It's alright Harry." Draco soothed, digging in his fingers to unravel the tense muscle. "I take it as flattery." He said with a grin, feeling light when the Gryffindor laughed and relaxed into the table.

"If you say so." Harry finally said, still grinning as his eyes fluttered closed. He started when Draco poured more oil onto his back and he shuddered, feeling it grow hot and sink into his skin. He gave a soft moan and bit his lip, trying to hold back the noises that wanted to leave his mouth as Draco rubbed his shoulders and down to his sides.

Draco sucked his bottom lip, going for the Gryffindors weak spot. His sides. He rubbed his fingers down the man's skin, digging in to the tense muscle beneath and shuddering when Harry mewled. He felt heat slowly work its way up his body and he cursed, his hands pressing to roughly and causing Harry to wince at the slight pain.

With reluctance Draco pulled back, skimming his hands down the Gryffindors body before palming the globes of his arse and squeezing. He kneaded deeply, the soft black fabric that encased Harry's butt tantalizing, tempting him to slip his fingers beneath and feel the skin that the cloth was hiding.

Harry gasped, his eyes snapping open as he felt the Slytherin cup his arse and massage. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell Draco was doing when the blonde dug his fingers in deep and kneaded. The air went out of him in a rush and he slumped against the table, his hard cock pressed against his stomach.

Draco hummed in pleasure at seeing Harrys reaction, rubbing the man's arse and massaging down to Harrys thighs. He heard Harry whine and he smiled, feeling his cock jerk in his pants as he rubbed his thumbs deep into the Gryffindors hamstrings.

He shuddered when Harry gave a low cry and twitched his hips back into Draco's touch, a breathless moan leaving the Gryffindor when Malfoy rubbed in harder. Draco licked his dry lips and kneaded down to Harry's feet, finally pulling away and reaching for his bag.

He stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath and calm his raging erection when he heard Harry groan. He turned at the sound and his eyes widened, his breath stuttering to a halt inside his chest.

"Draco." Harry panted, his eyes narrowed as his body shook and his chest heaved. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his skin oiled and glowing as the Gryffindor shifted on the table.

Draco swallowed dryly, heat punching him in the stomach. He wrestled with the urge to take Harry, oiled and rough. With supreme effort he held back, grabbing a tube of lotion out of the bag. He inhaled deeply before walking forward, shuddering when Harry arched beneath his hands and moaned.

"Merlin Draco." Harry whimpered, his voice liquid and breathy. "Touch me more." He demanded, his body undulating under the blondes hands in clear invitation.

Draco gritted his teeth, fighting for self-control as the Gryffindor shifted his hips and lift his arse into the air. "Harry." Draco whispered, his breath becoming heavy as he slid his palms down the Gryffindors back and started to knead.

Harry whined wiggling, wanting the Slytherins touch on every inch of skin he had. "Please." He begged, sweat beading from his brow as he reached behind him and grabbed Draco's wrist and yanked his hands down to his butt. "Here."

Draco trembled, palming the Gryffindors perky arse and squeezing gently. His inhaled when Harry gave a hoarse cry and pushed back, his body twisting on the table as he rocked into the Slytherins hands. Malfoy was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Harry mewled, rubbing against the table and trying to get Draco to cup his arse more roughly.

"Shit." Draco snarled, ripping his hands away and leaning over the Gryffindor to blow hot air into his ear. "Harry." He growled, nipping at the Gryffindors ear. "We have to stop." He said roughly, waiting for Harry to say something. Anything.

"N-No." Harry stuttered, arching his back so his arse pressed into the Slytherins crouch and rubbed the blonde's erection so he could feel it slid against him. "Don't w-want to s-stop." He whined, baring his neck and blushing.

Draco groaned and licked up the Gryffindors neck to his jaw, pressing against the man's arse so he could feel his pulsing erection straining against his pants. "Merlin Harry. I don't want to stop. I _really_ don't want to stop." He snarled heatedly, slowly pressing down harder until he had Harry pinned. "But I will not fuck you because the massage got heated." He growled, rolling his hips once and pushing Harry across the table before pinning him again. "I want to hear you beg me to take you. To see you moan in desperation and cry from need." Draco growled, his voice dropping to a deep burr. "I will fuck you when you are ready. Not when you think you are."

Harry inhaled sharply, mewling in the back of his throat as he wiggled beneath the blonde and felt the Slytherin press hard against his hole. "D-Don't stop! Draco!" He whimpered, struggling beneath Draco's body when the blonde pushed him farther into the table before backing away. "No!" Harry moaned, reaching back to grab Malfoy but only touching empty air.

"No, Harry." Draco snarled as he stepped away from the Gryffindor and grabbed his bag, throwing his oils and lotions inside before zipping it up. "I already told you. I will not fuck you until I know you are ready." Draco growled before he grabbed the Gryffindor by the waist and flipping him over on his back.

Harry gasped as he was turned, his muscles lax as the blonde leaned forward and stole his mouth. He whimpered, parting his lips and allowing the Slytherin to explore, his tongue trailing fire over his lips and tongue before swiping over his teeth, claiming his breath and causing him to shudder.

Draco groaned heatedly as he tasted the Gryffindor beneath him, grabbing the man's face and framing it with his hands as he kissed him. He sucked Harrys tongue and bit his lips, delving deep inside before teasing with gentle flicks of his tongue.

Harry hissed, withering beneath Draco and scrambling for a hold on the man's shoulders. He shuddered and uttered a low cry, his body hypersensitive as he gasped and moaned. He bit Malfoys lip and tugged, trying to get him closer when the blonde suddenly jumped back and out of reach. "The fuck!?"

Draco growled low in his throat, turning and slipping on his shoes before grabbing his bag. "I told you. Not till you are ready." Malfoy huffed, panting and flushed as he walked to the door. "Keep the table." He said before he walked out, leaving Harry shuddering and hard on a massage table.

* * *

HEY GUYS! ANOTHER ONE JUST FOR YOU! sorry it took so long. XD i havent been very creative lately and i would rather have something a little late and good than something terrible and early. i hope you liked htis little tease, because Harry is going to try everything in his power to get into Dracos pants after this! ooohhhh. cant twait! until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: MATURE

Warning: None

Disclaimer:...

* * *

Chapter 4

"Fucking Draco and his idiot self." Harry hissed as he banged around in his room and waited for Malfoys one day substitute. "Goddamn Slytherins and their stupid logic." He growled angrily as he walked into his kitchen and banged around some more.

He started when the doorbell rang and he whirled around before charging to the door and yanking it open. He slumped when he realized it was the woman from before, the demon with rough fingers. He sighed and let her in, hesitating before closing the door and sealing his fate.

* * *

"Goodbye!" He said loudly as he pushed the woman out of his apartment and shut the door in her face. "Have a nice life! Never come back!" He shouted at the door as he headed back to his room and bath. He stripped his clothes on the way there, the relaxed and loose muscles he had had for the past few days ruined by the demon that people laughing called a woman.

Harry hissed in pain and walked into his room, stopping when he spotted the clear bottle filled with blue liquid. It was the pain and relaxer oil that Draco had given him and left when the blonde had walked out yesterday.

Harry felt angry all over again and stalked toward the nightstand, swiping the bottle of the table and staring at it. He had found it after he had wanked himself raw on Malfoys massage table, seeing it when he had staggered to the bathroom to clean up.

Now he stared at it, turning the bottle around his palm and considered using it. He twitched his shoulders and groaned, quickly uncapping it and pouring the oil onto his back without thought. The effect was instantaneous and he sighed in relief, feeling his pain fade as he rolled his body this way and that.

The oil slicked down his skin and he moaned, the liquid becoming heated. He relaxed slowly, the bottle clutched in his hand when he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped and cursed, wondering if it was that cursed woman and walking to the door.

He wrenched it open, preparing a scathing goodbye when his jaw dropped. "Draco?! I thought you took leave!" He said incredulous, staring at the blonde before he realized the Slytherin had adverted his eyes and had taken a step back. "What is it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as a flush slowly crept up Draco's face.

"Harry. Can you do something for me?" Malfoy choked, his voice low and strangled. "Look down." He said as he swallowed and kept his eyes glued firmly to the side.

Harry frowned, utterly perplexed as he glanced down. He gave a shrill shriek and dove back inside, slamming the door shut. He stood there panting, completely naked as the day he was born. He flushed in embarrassment, starting when Draco knocked on the door. "What!?"

"Can you get dressed so I can come inside? I don't think I could handle having you naked and still have control left at the end." Draco's muffled voice said, the tone slightly desperate and filled with heat.

Harry flushed at the deep burr Malfoys voice had taken, feeling his cock twitch before he nodded even though the blonde couldn't see it. "Alright. Just give me a minute." He called before turning and grabbing a pair of sweats from the floor and slipping them on, his face still red as he opened the door. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It will be wank material till I fuck you." Draco said calmly with a wicked smirk. He ran his eyes over Harry's body, his gaze dark, until he paused. "What is that?" He asked before reaching and pulling the Gryffindor forward before running a hand down the man's back.

"Oh. That. The demon came over and massaged me. More like manhandled." Harry grumbled, wincing as he remembered the pain. "She was your replacement for today. It fucking hurt after so I used your oil to relieve the pain. It worked by the way."

Draco hummed, running his fingers through the slick oil that still covered the man's back. "You just poured it on didn't you? Don't deny it. It's something you would do." He said as he pressed his fingers in and massaged the oil until it was spread evenly. "I'm glad it worked. At least I know why you were naked."

Harry flushed, feeling self-conscious when Draco suddenly ran his hands down his sides and gripped his hips before yanking him back into the cradle of his thighs. Harry moaned in pleasure when he felt the thick line of Malfoys erection press against his arse, sending tingles down his spine and causing him to draw a shuddering breath.

"You are so gorgeous. It took everything I had not to attack you and fuck you into the floor." Draco muttered, sliding his lips up Harry's neck and stopping at his ear as he began to grind against the Gryffindor. "I can't believe what you were hiding beneath your clothes. Just the thought of how perfect your body is drives me _wild_." He hissed, his tone low and sultry as he slowed his hips and dragged his clothed erection against Harry before doing it again. "I can't wait to be inside you." He moaned, slowly sinking his teeth into Harry's neck before growling dangerously.

Harry shuddered, his hands squeezing the Slytherins wrists as he pushed back into the man's hold. "W-Who said I would l-let you?" He stuttered heatedly, feeling bold as his insecurities vanished beneath the hot air of Malfoys breath.

Draco didn't even pause as he slid a hand down to the Gryffindors crotch and palmed his hard erection. "This does." He hissed before he squeezed and rubbed. "And the way you look at me. How your eyes darken when you think I don't notice." Draco muttered into Harry's ear, his voice deep and soothing like honey in clear glass. "How you move and the way your tone becomes rough."

"H-How do you know t-that?" Harry said breathlessly, blushing as he felt Draco rub his cock with his hand and his arse with his pulsing erection. He gasped when the Slytherin turned him around and crushed their bodies together, no space between them as Draco slid one hand up his cheek to cradle his face.

"I have noticed everything about you since Hogwarts." Draco said honestly, his gray eyes a burning fire filled with chained need and want. "Even though the reason is different now than back then I still catch things. All of them in fact."

Harry inhaled sharply, suddenly fisting the blonde's hair and pulling him into a scorching kiss. The blonde stiffened then melted, pulling Harry closer as he began to dominate the kiss. They snogged until they were breathless, pulling apart and panting into each other's mouth.

Draco was the first one to speak, resting his forehead against the Gryffindors as he tried to catch his breath. "Go take a shower. I'll tell you why I came over after you're done." He said as he gently pushed Harry away from him and down the hall.

Harry nodded, quickly turning and hurrying down the hall to the bathroom, dropping his pants as he shut the door and climbed in. His chest still heaved with rough gasps, his body hot and his cock hard. He groaned as he washed himself, wondering how he was going to hold onto his sanity with the blonde Slytherin around.

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen towel drying his hair, smiling when he saw Draco at the stove cooking steaks and mash potatoes. "You know, I never asked how you know how to cook." Harry said as he leaned against the blonde to see what he was doing. "I didn't think you would, what with growing in the Manor."

Draco nodded, smiling at the Gryffindor as he flipped the steak over in the pan. "I found that cooking is relaxing. My mother knew how to make baked goods and she taught me. But it was before the Dark Lord." He said nonchalantly as he grabbed pepper and salt to sprinkle on the mash potatoes. "I needed something to get my mind off it, while I was at home and not at work learning how to massage correctly. I found that making things with my own hands were soothing and I became obsessed."

Harry nodded, fascinated as he stared at the Slytherin beside him. "Really?" He asked, his tone soft and inquiring as he leaned against the counter and bumped hips with the blonde.

Draco nodded, turning the steaks one more time before turning off the heat and raising the pan to place on a mat on the counter. "Yeah, it's hard to believe but it's true." He said as he finished the potatoes. "You're lucky I know how. This way after hot sex I can feed you and do it all over again." He said with a smirk as he walked to the cabinets and grab plates.

Harry gaped after him, blushing. "You are so…" He trailed off, staring at Malfoy as the blonde began to laugh.

"What? Handsome? Devastatingly charming? Hilarious?" Draco listed as he brought the plates to the table and grabbed the pan of steak to dish them out.

"I was going to say extremely horny. But I guess that could work." Harry said bluntly as he wrinkled his nose. He grinned when Draco startled and laughed, his eyes crinkling around the corners as he smiled

"That too." Draco agreed as he plated the rest of the food and sat down. "Sit. So I can tell you why I came over." He said as he grabbed his fork and slumped into his chair. He waited until the Gryffindor took the seat in front of him and sighed, suddenly becoming five years older.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately, not even picking up his fork as he reached for Draco's hand and held it. "Is it why you came over?"

"Yes. It is." Draco said softly as he placed his fork down and held Harrys hand tighter, caressing his wrist with his thumb. "I got a letter in the mail today." He said as he rubbed his face with his free hand and leaned back into his chair. "One of my friends died today." He said sadly as his eyes misted over.

"Who!?" Harry said, feeling his heart lurch when Draco sniffed and rubbed under his eye.

"Blaise." He said quietly his voice hitching.

Harry was immediately out of his seat, the chair hitting the ground as he rounded the table and pulled Draco into a crushing hug. "Merlin Draco. I am so, so sorry." Harry said softly, stroking the blonde's hair and feeling the man wrap his arms around his waist.

Draco kept himself tense for a moment before going limp, burying his face into the Gryffindors naked stomach as he sniffled. "I just had to come here." He whispered as he tugged the man closer. "I didn't know where else to go."

Harry bit his lip, feeling a painful throb ratchet through his heart as he felt Draco's tears on his belly. "Draco." He muttered, bending slightly at the waist to rub his cheek against the Slytherins hair. "I don't know how to help."

Draco paused and raised his head, staring at the Gryffindor with red ringed eyes. "Just being here is enough." He said quietly before snuggling against the Gryffindor and falling into his grief.

Harry held him as he cried, uncaring of the salty tears tracking down his stomach or how tight the Slytherin was holding him. All he did was stand there and mutter soft nothings, letting the blonde hang onto him as tight as he wanted so he wouldn't fall completely apart.

After a while Draco calmed, sniffling and squeezing Harry before he let go. Harry wouldn't have it and held on tighter, hearing the blonde's watery laugh before Draco stood and hugged the Gryffindor tightly.

"Thank you Harry." He whispered, his voice muffled and rough.

Harry nodded, suddenly wanting to nurse the blonde back from his grief. "Stay." He said softly as he squeezed the Slytherin. "Stay with me. Here."

Draco nodded slowly, letting go of Harry when the Gryffindor tugged him away from the table and food toward his bedroom. The blonde followed in silence, his shoulders hunched as Harry nudged him toward the bed.

"I'll get you some clothes." Harry said quietly before walking over to his dresser and pulling out sweat pants. He turned with them in hand, seeing the Slytherin had already undressed down to his boxers. Without a word Harry handed over the pants, watching as the blonde tugged them on then opened his arms for the Gryffindor.

Harry felt a rush of warmth and walked forward, embracing the blonde before pushing him back onto the mattress. "Get some sleep. You'll feel better if you do." He said as he tried to pull away and head to the couch in the living room.

Draco made a sound and pulled him closer, his breath hot on the Gryffindors ear. "Stay with me." He whispered, not pulling away until Harry nodded. The Slytherin slid back onto the bed to make room, pulling the cover up and draping it over them when Harry climbed in and cuddled against his chest.

Harry hummed as Malfoy wrapped him in his arms, warmth radiating from the blonde when Draco kissed his forehead and cuddled closer. "Thank you Harry." He whispered quietly, his voice low as he finally settled. "I'm glad I came here."

"I am too Draco. I am too."

* * *

HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long and im sorry that Blaise dying didnt ave much feeling behind it. there will be more in the enxt chapter. i hope...i hope you liked it. i really want to work more on this fanfic but things are getting in the way. hopefully i will finish it! until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: MATURE

Warning: SOME SEXY TIMES ABOUT

Disclaimer: NOT MINE PEOPLE!

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry mumbled and snuggled closer to the warmth, squeezing tighter as he groaned and blinked open his eyes. He hissed when sunlight speared right into his pupils, blinding him as he squinted and waited for them to adjust. He heard a muffled noise from behind him and he turned slightly, grinning when he saw the shock of blonde hair spread across the pillows.

He slowly turned in the Slytherins arms, cuddling closer when he was chest to chest with the other man. He reached up and ran his fingers down the blondes jaw, caressing the soft skin as he relaxed into the mattress and the Slytherins hold.

"Draco." He whispered softly, brushing Malfoys hair from his face and leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Wake up." He said as he rose onto his elbow, the blanket falling to his waist. He snickered when Draco mumbled and cuddled closer, mushing his face against the Gryffindors chest. "Come on Draco. I'm hungry and you have to go to work."

"No I don't. You are my client and our session doesn't start for another four hours." Draco said, his voice muffled as he nuzzled Harrys chest. "I don't want to get up yet." He complained, tugging Harry over him as he rolled onto his back. "Kiss me." He suddenly demanded, puckering his lips and closing his eyes.

Harry laughed and did as told, running his lips down the blonde's cheek before sealing their mouths together. He kissed the blonde slowly, sliding his tongue inside with small aborted thrusts. He ran his hands down the Slytherins chest, rubbing the man's nipples before continuing his path and spreading his fingers over Draco's stomach.

"Harry" Malfoy whispered brokenly, arching beneath the man's touch and wiggling his hips. His legs slowly fell open and he moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as he parted his lips. His heart stuttered when the Gryffindor tasted him leisurely, as if they had all day to bask in each other.

Harry hummed in the back of his throat when Draco whimpered and bucked his hips, seeking friction but receiving nothing as the Gryffindor pulled back and rolled off the bed to stand. He heard Draco protest behind him and he turned with a grin, crossing his arms as he gazed down at the blonde.

"Get up. I'm not allowing you to laze around all day." He said as he reached forward and grabbed the Slytherins ankles before slowly pulling him across the bed. "Especially since I have to go shopping and pick up stuff for a certain someone."

Draco perked up at that, rolling over onto his side to look at the grinning Gryffindor. "Someone? Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry said as he smirked and sashayed out of the room, chuckling under his breath as he heard Malfoy scramble from the bed and follow after him.

* * *

"Are you coming or not?!" Harry hollered through the house, slipping on his shoes and standing before making his way to his room. He stopped at the door and frowned, watching as Draco threw clothes onto the bed and shifted through them. "What are you doing?"

Malfoy glanced up and rolled his eyes, wearing only a pair of Harry's dark skin tight boxers as he searched for pants. "I am trying to find clothes that don't make me look like I crawled out of a dumpster." He said, only half teasing as he wrinkled his nose.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, walking over and nudging the Slytherin over with his hip as he searched through the pile of clothes. He found what he was looking for and held them up, shoving them into the blonde's hands. "There. Now get dressed. I want to be there before night fall." He joked, grinning when Draco huffed and tugged on the black pants.

"Where are we going exactly? You never told me." Draco said as he pulled the shirt over his head, the white cashmere soft against his skin.

"You'll know when we get there." Harry said mysteriously, suddenly becoming serious as he gathered the blonde into his arms. "Are you okay? I know you are trying to be strong and act as if you aren't hurt." He said softly as the man stiffened in his arms. "You don't have to hold it in with me. You know that."

Draco nodded, filling his eyes tear up but shoved the desire to cry far away. "I-I know." He whispered as he cuddled the Gryffindor. "I think I'll be fine. Just need time is all."

Harry nodded and pulled back, rubbing the blonde's cheek with his thumb as he kissed his forehead. "Alright." He said as he headed to the door. "Now come on. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

"I can't believe we bought so much!" Draco said, disbelieving. He fell onto the couch and groaned, dropping the bags he carried onto the ground. All of them were full of books and clothes, some with groceries and others with random items they had picked up on the way.

"It isn't a lot. Not compared to what I usually get." Harry admitted, sitting beside the blonde and handing him a blue bag. "This is what I got you." He said, refereeing to the shop he had went to and left Draco outside to wait.

Draco grinned at him and grabbed it, settling it onto his lap before looking inside. His eyes widened and he reached inside, pulling out a bottle of exotic oil for 'personal use'. "Why did you get me these?" He asked as he realized the bag was full of different kinds.

Harry shuffled in the seat and blushed, looking away as he fiddled with his pants. "I-I…want to learn how to massage. So I can do it to you." He muttered, glancing over and reeling when the blonde beamed.

"You did this for me?" He asked, his face softening as he leaned over and kissed the Gryffindor. "Thank you." He said before pulling away and standing, placing the bag on the table. "When do you want to do it?"

"I was actually going to ask if I could try now?" Harry said shyly, glancing at the blonde from beneath his lashes. "I've been reading up on it and I think I can do the basics." He said as he bit his lip. "And our session doesn't begin for another hour. So it gives us enough time."

Draco stared at the Gryffindor and felt a swell of warmth as he nodded, walking over to one wall and grabbing the massage table before Harry stopped him. He glanced over with a questioning look, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Not here. Bedroom." Harry said, standing and swiping the bag off the table before heading to his room. He didn't wait for Malfoy to catch up, instead heading to the bed and sitting on it while he took of his shoes and shirt. He glanced up when Draco entered and stood, grabbing the blonde's wrist gently and tugging him toward the bed.

Before Draco could climb on however he was stopped, the Gryffindor grinning at him in amusement and embarrassment. "Can you take off your clothes? I want to massage you fully." He said as he placed the bag on the nightstand and rummaged through it.

Draco nodded, stripping down to his boxers before sprawling onto the mattress and stretching. "How do you want me?" He asked, feeling the slow burn of desire shiver down his spine when Harry gazed at him with heated eyes.

"On your stomach." Harry said as he pulled out a bottle of pink liquid and flipped the cap open. He waited until Malfoy was in place before he climbed the bed and straddled the blonde's thighs, pouring the oil onto the man's pale skin. "Tell me if it hurts."

Draco nodded, shivering as the cool liquid slid down his spine and started to pool at the small of his back. He opened his mouth to tell Harry but instead gasped, arching his body as the Gryffindor pushed his fingers into the oil and slid it slowly up his skin towards his shoulders. "H-Harry." He whimpered, arching slightly under the touch and shivering when Harry pressed his thumbs into the knots of his spine.

"Is this good?" Harry asked, rubbing deep circles into the blonde's skin and spreading the scented oil with his fingers. "I'm really just going on instinct here."

"It's fantastic. Keep going." Draco moaned, his skin heating up as the Gryffindor touched and stroked with nimble fingers and gentle hands. He felt his cock twitch and he stifled a whimper, restraining himself from grinding against the mattress to find some friction.

Harry shifted on the Slytherins thighs, scooting up farther as he grabbed the tense muscles of Malfoys shoulders and kneaded. He heard the man moan and grinned, happy he was able to do even this small thing for Draco.

"L-Lower." Draco rasped, his cock fully hard and his body trembling beneath the Gryffindor as Harry teased his skin and massaged his tense muscles. He moaned in approval when Harry dropped his hands to his back, rubbing deep.

Malfoy relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes, shifting as his erection pulsed. He sighed softly when Harry paused to caress his skin, as if he was captivated by how pale and smooth he was. He swallowed a whimper and slowly raised his arm, grabbing the Gryffindors hand and pushing it down to his arse. "Massage here."

Harry nodded and placed his hands on the blondes butt cheeks, which were clad in tight boxers, and pressed his fingers in deep. He heard a choked gasp and glanced up at Malfoy, blushing as he filled his hands with the Slytherins arse and squeezed.

"Merlin Harry." Draco whimpered as the Gryffindor slipped his thumbs into his underwear, his rough palms on the blonde's thighs. He felt the man rub teasing circles under the globes of his butt and he moaned, arching to get the Gryffindor to massage harder.

Harry licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, suddenly placing a thumb on the blondes crack and slowly sliding it up and rubbing the tense muscles of the blonde's hole. He felt Draco jerk beneath him and he let his finger press deeper, pushing against his entrance but stopped before he was inside.

Draco moaned, sweat beading on his brow as the Gryffindor teased him by fluttering his thumb and rubbing the muscles of his arse. He felt heat pool in his stomach and he shifted below Harry, trying to spread his thighs but realizing that the Gryffindor had him trapped.

Harry slowly leaned forward, running his tongue up the Slytherins back and tasting the oil on his skin. With a sudden twitch he shoved the tip of his thumb into the blonde's hole, his palm pressed under the globes of his arse.

Draco jerked, his hole fluttering before he relaxed. His breath started to harshen and he twisted his body, want to throw the Gryffindor off and ruin him until there was nothing left but pleasured screams and slick skin.

Harry left his thumb there for a moment before pulling away, tugging the blondes underwear down so it stretched across the back of his thighs. He gazed with heated eyes at the blonde's perfect butt, licking his dry lips as he grabbed the man's cheeks and spread them to see his tight entrance.

"Draco." Harry growled, scooting down the man's legs to get a better angle. "I know that you want to top the first time we have sex but I want to taste you. Is that alright?" He asked huskily, squeezing the Slytherins arse as he waited.

"Taste me?" Draco inquired, squirming under the Gryffindor when he felt warm breath on his hole.

"I want to eat you out until you come." Harry explained, his voice deepening as he blew hot air onto the blondes crack. "Can I?"

"Fuck yes." Draco moaned, raising his upper half off the bed by his elbows and bowing his head forward as he felt the first touch of Harrys tongue on his hole. He jolted, panting as he gritted his teeth and rocked back onto the Gryffindors mouth.

Harry hummed, tasting only soap and Draco, running his lips and tongue over his hole before nipping at the skin and waiting for Malfoy to relax. He covered the skin with saliva, rubbing his thumb over the muscles before he dipped his tongue inside and started to fuck him with it.

Draco jolted, rocking back as his cock rubbed against the mattress. He gave a low drawn out moan and whimpered when Harry suddenly pushed his middle finger in to the knuckle. He gasped, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling, arching his spine until Harry got the message and started to thrust his finger in and out of his hole. Thank Merlin for massage oil.

Harry swallowed as he slid his finger inside the blonde, leaning forward and tonguing around the digit, causing the Slytherin to buck under him. He growled low in his throat and proceeded to take the blonde apart, slipping two fingers inside and angling for his prostate.

Draco cried out, wiggling desperately under the Gryffindor as he rubbed his cock into the mattress, sparks flying up his back whenever Harry hit his pleasure spot. He felt his elbows buckle and he fell onto the bed, reaching behind him with one hand to tangle it in Harry's hair.

"Draco. Dammit it you taste amazing." Harry muttered against the skin of his hole, licking around the two fingers he had buried in the man's arse. He gave a hard thrust and felt a thrill when Draco cried out, relishing the way the blonde withered on the mattress and sobbed every time Harry hit his prostate.

"I-I need to c-cum! Harry!" Draco keened, tugging on the Gryffindors hair and arching his back. He sobbed in near agony when Harry pulled away but whimpered when he felt a hand on his cock. "Fuck yes!"

Harry fisted the Slytherin and started to tug and fondle him, loving the noise the man made as he pumped him and rubbed his slit. His eyes widened when the blonde suddenly snapped his head back and arched his spine, climaxing with a whine as he spilled himself onto the covers of the bed.

"Merlin Draco." Harry moaned, realizing that the suddenness of the blonde's orgasm got him hot. He slipped his hand from under the Slytherin and brought it to his mouth, licking his fingers and tasting Draco.

He heard a low moan and glanced down, smirking when he realized that Malfoy was staring at him with heated eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him, slipping his tongue between his parted lips and letting the Slytherin get a taste of his own cum.

"Merlin." Draco muttered, his cock twitching as if preparing for round two. He bit the Gryffindors lip and glanced down through glazed eyes, seeing how Harrys erect cock tented his underwear. Malfoy reached down, wanting to touch, when Harry shifted away and stood from the bed before grinning down at him.

"Don't you want my too-?" Draco asked, tilting his head in confusion as his brow furrowed.

Harry shook his head, reaching done to readjust himself. "I'm fine. I wanted to do it to give you pleasure and to be able to taste you. Not for you to satisfy me." He said softly, grinning down at Malfoy. "Plus you have to take a shower to begin our session." He said before he turned and walked out.

Draco stared after him, dumbfounded. He suddenly sighed and went lax on the bed, smirking when he realized that this session he would make it hell for the Gryffindor. He thought about massaging him naked and chuckled evilly to himself, because revenge was best served nude.

* * *

HEY GUYS! im so sorry it took so long! i dont know what is wrong with me! the next chapter will b torture for our oor Harry. but that just maeks it more interesting! i hope you liked it! until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: MATURE

Warning: SEXY TIMES ARE IN OUR MIDST'S!

Disclaimer: Really people? I am not that awesome

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as Malfoy massaged his back. "Dammit Draco! Get some clothes on!" He growled, hearing the blonde laugh from behind him.

"No can do Harry." Malfoy replied as he rubbed the oil in and kneaded to relax the Gryffindor. "It's your fault for not letting me touch you." He said with a smirk, enjoying the man's agony as he ran his fingers down Harrys back and massaged his spine.

"Draco, you know if you had touched me we wouldn't have come out of that room." Harry gritted as he kept his eyes closed and resisted the urge to glance over at the Slytherins naked body. "Come on Draco. Please get some clothes on. Pants at the very least!" Harry begged, his cock twitching in his underwear when Draco ran his tongue up his neck.

"No." Draco muttered, leaning away and resuming his massaging as the Gryffindor wiggled beneath his hold. "I don't like it when people tell me I can't do something." He said casually as he ran his palms down the man's side and coaxed out a long drawn out moan from Harry's lips.

"Why do you want to touch me so badly!?" Harry finally blurted out, his brow crinkled in confusion. He felt Malfoy pause in his rubbing and he blinked his eyes open, staring up when he felt fingers on his chin. "What-?"

"It's because I want you." Draco said, his eyes dark and his lips curled into a heated sneer. "Is that so hard to imagine? Me wanting you?" He asked, suddenly feeling it dawn on him when Harry blushed and glanced away. "Who did it?" He asked, his voice becoming rough in anger. It all made sense, the way Harry shied away from showing his body or how embarrassed he was when Draco had seen him naked. The way the Gryffindor would remain tense during a session and the only way to get him to relax was to distract him so thoroughly that he wouldn't think of anything at all.

"Who did what?" Harry inquired, frowning as his brow furrowed in confusion. He looked up from beneath his lashes and was taken aback by the utter fury in Malfoys eyes. "Draco?"

"Who told you that no one wanted you?" Draco hissed, anger boiling over when Harry dropped his eyes. "Tell me." He demanded, suddenly grabbing the Gryffindor and flipping him over onto his back so he could pin the man under him.

"N-No one." He stuttered, staring up at the blonde, his cheeks flushing.

"Don't lie to me." Draco growled, grabbing the Gryffindors chin and making him lock eyes with the blonde. "Tell me." He demanded, seeing the man hesitate before he finally sighed and gave in.

"It was G-Ginny…..and D-Derek." Harry finally answered, shame and embarrassment filling him when Draco stiffened above him. Harry bit his lip and looked away, his fingers curled into the fabric of the massage table. "It doesn't matter anyway. It was months ago."

"It does matter!" Draco said sharply, making Harry jump and snap his gaze up to the Slytherin. "I don't care how long ago it was! That fucking ginger and the asshole named Derek can go fuck a horse for all I care! They are wrong and you are going to tell me everything they said!" Draco snapped as he crushed Harry beneath him, not caring how naked he was.

Harry felt his heart stutter at how angry the blonde was for him. For him. Of all the people to defend he didn't expect the Slytherin to be so protective. It gave Harry a warm feeling inside. "I-It happened with Ginny when she realized I was gay." He said quietly, remembering the way she had looked at him. "She called me a lot of things. I can't remember everything but…I can still recall how she said I was worthless." He said, feeling sadness and bitter anger well up inside.

Draco gave a dangerous growl and tightened his fingers around the Gryffindors chin and tugged to bring him closer. "You are not worthless. And when I get my hands on that idiot Weasley I will wring her neck." He snarled, his eyes flashing. "Now tell me what this Derek said. Whoever the hell that is."

"He is my Auror partner." Harry supplied, shifting under the Slytherin and reaching up to grab at the man's blonde hair for an anchor. "I had a small attraction to him. It wasn't even that big a deal. I didn't even like him if I was honest with myself. I just found him sexy. Well, somehow, he found out." He said, his voice becoming thin. "What he said was ten times worse than Ginny."

"What did he say?" Draco snarled, staring down at Harry until he relented.

"That he was disgusted. That I was so unattractive that no one but a thestral would want me." Harry said, his voice breaking slightly. "He said things along the line of, 'how gross is that? Wanting to stick your cock up someone's arse. That is just sick.'" Harry muttered, staring at Malfoys neck so he didn't have to look into his eyes.

Harry heard a growl and startled when he was suddenly picked up and carried, instinctively wrapping his arms and legs around the Slytherin. "Draco! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to show you how 'disgusted' I am." Draco snarled, anger pulsing inside as he walked to the man's bedroom and kicked open the door before shutting it with his heel. He practically threw the Gryffindor onto the bed, crawling onto the mattress and over the man's body.

Harry drew a quick breath and shuddered, staring up into Malfoys eyes. "Y-You don't have to." He muttered lamely, gasping when the Slytherin licked up his chest and yanked off his underwear so he was completely naked.

"Yes I do. I have to get it out of your head that you are worthless. Not wanted." Draco snarled as he tugged roughly at Harry's nipple with his teeth. "They are wrong. All of it untrue." He hissed as he pressed his thumbs into the man's hips and tilted them up. "I want you. So badly that I crave the taste of your skin and the feel of your body under mine."

Harry's breath hitched and he groaned, fisting the covers as Draco worked his way down his chest. "D-Draco." He whined, embarrassed as the blonde licked the skin of his hip and hummed.

"I am going to ruin you. I am going to make you feel desired. Loved. Wanted." Draco said, his eyes burning as he bit Harry and left behind a red crescent of teeth marks. "I don't care what anyone else has to say. You shouldn't either."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, sucking in a breath to speak when Draco unexpectedly ducked his head and swallowed the Gryffindors cock down to the root. Harry gave a hoarse cry, his back arching off the bed and his eyes widening in surprise and pleasure.

Draco sucked hard, tasting the Gryffindors pre-cum as he slid off and licked his lips. "I think you are sexy as hell. I love your body and I crave it like I do breathe." Draco snarled, his eyes dark as he stared into the wide gaze of the Worlds Hero.

Harry inhaled sharply, trembling beneath Malfoys hands as desire curled in his stomach and made his cock leak. "Show me." He rasped suddenly, letting go of the covers and reaching up to tangle his fingers in the Slytherins blonde hair.

"What?" Draco asked, startled.

"Show me how much you want me." Harry whispered, tugging Draco up and toward his mouth. "I need to see it. To feel how hard you are for me. Only for me." He hissed, feeling a wave of possessiveness wash over him.

Draco grinned heatedly, running his hands up Harry's body and hovering his lips over the Gryffindors. "I'll do more than that." He promised, his voice liquid gold as he rolled his hips and pinned the man beneath him. "I'll make you scream my name and beg for me to fuck you. To have me so deep inside that nothing will ever satisfy you as I do."

Harry shuddered at that and arched his back, rubbing all over Draco and feeling his skin slid against his. "Fuck. Make me. Make me yours." He said throatily, his pupils blown wide in desire when Draco smirked.

"Don't worry Harry. I will."

* * *

"Draco!" Harry shouted delirious as the Slytherin sucked his cock hard and then let go, repeating the process and driving the Gryffindor wild. "Please! I need to cum!" Harry sobbed, thrashing beneath the blonde and tugging at the covers so he wouldn't touch Malfoy.

Draco had been teasing him for nearly an hour, sucking him but backing off when Harry got to close to orgasm. He had done nothing but that the entire time, playing with Harry and telling him that if the Gryffindor were to touch him he would stop the entire thing and start over again.

Harry had thought he was lying and the first time Draco had pulled off when Harry was tittering on the edge he grabbed the Slytherins hair. Without a word the blonde had gotten up and stood there until Harry had pulled back from climaxing. It was torture but Harry had learned to listen when Malfoy ordered him to do things.

"No. Not until the only word you can say is my name." Draco hissed, his lips shining with a sheen of wetness from his own saliva and Harrys pre-cum. He ducked his head and went back to sucking Harry off, stopping when the Gryffindor sobbed and bucked.

"Please! Draco!" Harry shouted, arching his back as he withered beneath the Slytherins hands. "N-Need to cum!" He cried, his cheeks and skin flushed and his eyes dark and heated.

Draco smirked, grabbing the Gryffindors hips and suddenly flipping him around onto his hands and knees. "Raise your arse." He demanded and watched as Harry quickly complied. "You cannot cum yet. Understood? Not until I say you can."

Harry bit his lip and nodded, spreading his legs and bowing his head as he rose onto his elbows and arched his back before letting his chest fall onto the mattress. He jolted when he felt Draco's tongue on his cleft, crying out when the blonde started to eat him out.

"Fuck yes!" Harry cried, wiggling and sliding his legs open farther, titling his arse back and shuddering when Draco slid his tongue past Harrys ring of tight muscles and licked inside. Harry whimpered and moaned, hot flashes racing through his body as he trembled.

Draco ran his tongue down the Gryffindors crack, leaving behind a trail of spit as he raised his hand and pushed a finger slowly inside. He cast a silent lubrication spell, his breath catching when his middle finger slid into Harry with little to no resistance.

Harry gasped, stiffening, flexing his hole as he felt Malfoy push in another finger. He mewled, rocking back and moaning when Draco thrust sharply and buried his thick digits to the knuckle. Harry cried out, his elbows buckling and causing him to fall face first onto the bed, his arse tilting obscenely and his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"So hot Harry." Draco muttered, rising onto his knees and placing his free hand on the other man's back. "You're so soft inside. Opening for me and sucking my fingers in." He snarled, his eyes flashing as Harry shuddered beneath him. "What? Do you like it when I talk dirty to you? When I describe the way your body is arching into my touch and how wet your cock is because of my fingers in your hole?"

Harry whimpers, going plaint under Draco as the words rushed through his ear and turned his brain to mush. "F-Fuck yes." He mutters, shuddering as Draco bit the skin of his back while slamming his fingers deeper inside. "Yes!"

Draco smirked against the Gryffindors skin, his cock twitching as he gazed at the withering body beneath him. "I've thought about fucking you. About pushing you against a wall and pounding your hole until the only thing I can hear is your screams and the wet sounds coming from between our bodies."

Harry keened loudly, wiggling beneath the blonde and panting as the Slytherin started to massage his prostate. "Draco!" He cried, wanting to hear more as he rocked back into the man's hold.

Malfoy ran his hand down Harrys back as he continued, raking his nails along his skin and leaving behind red marks. "The way you would clench around my cock as I fucked you. How you would moan for me to go deeper." Draco muttered roughly, shoving his fingers in and out and slamming against the Gryffindors prostate before rubbing it. "Your legs would tremble as you try to stay standing, your body rocking as I took you. Do you want that Harry?"

Harry nodded, shuddering as he felt his orgasm ripple through him. He yelped when Draco slammed his fingers into his prostate, causing his cock to leak onto the bed.

"Answer me! Do you want it?"

"Yes!" Harry sobbed, his thighs shaking as pleasure roared through his body.

"Do you want me to fuck you open? To cum inside you? Let it dribble down your legs as you lay ruined on the floor?" Draco hissed, setting up a brutal rhythm and feeling satisfaction curl in his stomach when Harry cried out and fisted the covers. "Answer me."

"Yes! Yes! _Yes!_" Harry shouted, drool sliding down his chin as he gasped openmouthed and withered on the bed. He trembled when Malfoy hit his prostate dead on, white hot stars blinding him as Draco leaned down and started to whisper nasty things in his ear.

"I want to tease you." Draco whispered, his wrist twisting as he slid deeper into the Gryffindor. "I want to bury my cock inside. To feel you twitch around me as I stretch your hole. You want that Harry? To feel how hard I am? How thick? You did that to me. Made me want you so badly I would do anything to get rid of the burn."

Harry mewled, his chest heaving as he panted. He needed the blonde inside but couldn't ask, his voice gone as Draco teased him to the edge and left him hanging. He inhaled sharply when he felt the Slytherin push in a third finger, slick with lube as he prepared the Gryffindor for his cock.

"I would bite you all over, sucking bruises onto your skin. Claiming you as mine." Draco growled, thrusting sharply before pulling his fingers out. He relished Harry's disappointed whine and slicked his cock, his erection pulsing and hard as he pressed the head to the Gryffindors entrance.

Harry glanced behind him, feeling desire surge when he realized the Slytherin was about to enter him. "D-Draco." He slurred, his voice hoarse as he arched his back and rubbed his arse all over the Slytherins cock.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm going to take good care of you. Give you what you need." Draco promised his tone dark as he grabbed the base of his erection and slid the head of his cock along Harrys crack, leaving a trail of clear lube behind. He pushed, a firm pressure against the Gryffindors hole as the man froze beneath him.

"Come on come on come on!" Harry pleaded, trying to impale himself on the Slytherins thick length.

Draco hissed through his teeth as the head popped in, stilling as he leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear. "Can you feel that? The way I'm stretching out the rim of your hole?" He asked sensually, not moving as Harry withered beneath him. "Do you want me deeper? Do you want me to fuck you until the only thing you can think about is the next slid of my cock?"

"Yes!" Harry sobbed, twitching his hips and feeling another centimeter of Draco's hard erection slid into him.

Draco inhaled sharply, looking down at where their bodies were joined. He kept himself still with single minded determination, not allowing himself to sink into Harry's heated channel until he said all he needed to. "I can feel how wet you are inside, how soft. The way you twitch around my cock, clenching and relaxing."

Harry whined loudly, withering beneath the Slytherin and shifting his hips back, feeling another inch of Draco's erection enter him as he impaled himself slowly but surely on Draco's cock.

"Merlin you are so tight, sucking me inside." Draco muttered, lust curling in his belly. "With only the head in your hole I could fist myself and jerk off outside your body, filling you with my cum. Marking you on the inside."

Harry groaned, jerking beneath the blonde and feeling the Slytherins cock drag along his rim as he got another inch in.

"Does it feel good? To have me inside?" Draco asked, keeping still as he reached up and linked hands with the Gryffindor, shivering when Harry twitched his hips and settled the Slytherins cock more firmly into his body. "Come on Harry. Just a little more. You know you need me as deep as I can get."

Harry sobbed and cork screwed his hips, letting the last half inch of Draco's cock slid into his body so his arse was flush with the Slytherins skin. He shuddered at how full he was, his hole burning with pleasure and slight pain.

"Fuck Harry. So tight." Draco hissed, shifting and rubbing the head of his cock against the Gryffindors prostate. "Does that feel good?" He asked, licking the shell of Harry's ear and running his teeth up the man's neck.

"Y-Yes!" Harry whimpered, shaking as pleasure shot through his back and causing his cock to twitch.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He hissed, his voice broken by pants as Harry squeezed around his cock. He felt the Gryffindor nodded and without another word he withdrew slowly, snapping his hips and plunging into the tight heat of Harrys arse.

"FUCK!" Harry shouted, arching his back and shuddering as the Slytherin began to pound his body into the mattress. He heard the bed creak and he flushed, crying out when Malfoy began to abuse his prostate on every thrust.

Draco growled low in his throat and he slammed into the body beneath him, gabbing the Gryffindors hips to keep him stationed as he drove his erection deeper. "You like that don't you Harry? How hard I'm fucking you? I bet you'll cum without me even touching your cock."

Harry sobbed at that, feeling his orgasm hurtle towards him as Draco fucked him roughly, the sound of skin slapping skin loud in the otherwise silent bedroom. "Yes! F-Fuck! I'm going t-to-" He gasped as he climaxed, arching his back and screaming into the covers as semen erupted from his cock and painted his chest. He squeezed around the shaft inside him, aftershocks rippling through his body and causing him to undulate beneath Malfoy as he rode out the crest of his orgasm.

Draco trembled as Harry clamped down on him, thrusting a few more times before driving in deep and spilling into the Gryffindors hot hole. He bent his head forward and panted, twitching as he emptied himself. He inhaled slowly when he was done, collapsing on top of Harry and crushing the man beneath his weight as he crawled down from his high.

"Fuck…..that was..." Harry trailed off, breathing heavily as he wiggled under the blonde and hummed when he felt the man's cock soften inside him.

"Amazing?" Draco supplied helpfully, smirking against the Gryffindors skin as he slowly slid out and rolled onto his side. He wrapped Harry up in his arms and pulled him closer, uncaring of the semen and lube that was splattered on their skin.

"I was going to say mind blowing but that works to." Harry said softly, snuggling against the blonde as he drifted toward sleep.

Draco chuckled and rubbed his nose against his lover's neck, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around them. "Good night Harry." He whispered softly, kissing the Gryffindors temple as he cuddled close.

"Good night Draco." Harry muttered grinning, dropping of in the Slytherins arms as sleep dragged him under.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! It takes me so long to update now and i really hate it. you guys must to! im sorry and i hope i can get better at it! this story is almost done so hang in there! and the Ginny and Derek thing will be mentioned again. dont worry. i am not Ginny bashing. you will see that i am not in the next chapter. Blaise will be mentioned also. fore warning. i hope you liked the hot sexy times i had put in. there will be more before the story ends! and the lotion and dinner has not been forgotten! just not been mentioned yet because it is not their time! oh, and before i forget. i am starting a new fanfic called 'Penciled In'. i hope you guys will check it out because i think it will be one of my favorites. XD until next time! ta-ta!


End file.
